Kamino: Tipoca City
|era = *Clone Wars |aff = *Galactic Republic |bonus = *''to be added'' |games = *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' }} Description Kamino is an ocean world with stormy weather almost all the time. It is located in the Outer Rim between the Rishi Maze and is where the Republic's Cloning Facilities are housed. Tipoca City is the capital of Kamino and like the planets other settlements, it is built above the ocean's surface on colossal stilts that are grounded on ocean floor deep below. The Kamino: Tipoca City level is excellent for those who like using turrets, which are commonplace. The majority of the map takes place on outdoor platforms, connected by narrow gangways. However, the map also makes use of indoor areas, such as small bunkers and the cloning center. The large cloning facility dominates one flank of the map, which has a limited interior consisting of three long corridors, which converge on one central room. The walkway that surrounds the cloning facility has several laser Turrets. Due to the impressively long sight-lines in this map, Kamino is excellent for long range combat on the platforms, and the narrow gangways are perfect for close combat. The Republic generally has the advantage here due to their number of troops dwarfing that of the Separatists'. Vehicles Found: None Turrets found: Laser Turret Command Posts: Betas 1 to 3, Alphas 1 to 3, Cloning Center. Involvement in the Films In Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi travels to Kamino in an attempt to solve the mystery surrounding the failed assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. While here, he discovers a Clone Army that the native Kaminoans have created for the Republic. This is also the planet where Obi-Wan first encounters and battles the bounty hunter and source of the clones' DNA, Jango Fett. The planet then ceases to have any importance in the films. Involvement in Star Wars: Battlefront In a desperate attempt to win the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems launches an attack on Kamino in an attempt to Destroy the Cloning Facilities, and then finish off the Clone Troopers. However, thanks to the newly unleashed Jet Trooper, the Republic prevails. Rooms: The Cloning Facility and some scattered command bunkers Strategy Republic: Spawn as a Jet Trooper and, as fast as possible, make your way out the southern corridor of the cloning facility and on to CP7 (the farthest CP from the cloning facility), ignoring other CPs you pass by. CP7's high elevation will provide a significant advantage in this battle. Defend this position until reinforcements arrive. Then, secure the CPs nearest CP7, especially the one between CP7 and the cloning facility. From there, push on towards the CIS's CPs. CIS: Try to outflank the Republic positions. Lock down the three entrances to the cloning center as quickly as possible and try to keep low or behind cover at all times - over-exposing oneself will lead to a quick death from Republic snipers on higher elevations. Avoid staying on the gangways for prolonged lengths of time and try to navigate over the sides of platforms as opposed to over the tops of them. Once the cloning center is secured, the battle will start to turn in your favor. Appearances * Star Wars: Battlefront (First Appearance) Trivia *In the trailer for Star Wars Battlefront, there is a scan of the Kamino map where flying vehicles and anti-air turrets are seen, however the air-combat was removed late in development due to the map being too similar to Bespin: Platforms. *This and Geonosis: Spire are the only two Maps in Star Wars: Battlefront that cannot be played in Galactic Civil War. *This map only has one cloning facility, and doesn't really live up to its title. It's just a couple hallways with one large room presumably where Obi-Wan and Lama-Su met. Links *Maps Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Need to Battlefrontize Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront